Unsteady
by Dajypop
Summary: Climbing over two bodies in a frenzied panic while also trying desperately not to wake them never ended well.


**Title:** Unsteady  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Tweek's Bedroom, Tweek's Livingroom  
 **Pairing:** Craig Tucker/Gregory of Yardale/Tweek Tweak  
 **Characters:** Craig Tucker, Gregory of Yardale, Tweek Tweak, Robert Englund  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 594  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Climbing over two bodies in a frenzied panic while also trying desperately not to wake them never ended well.

 **AN:** So, I have a Tweek rp blog, and my friend Apollo and I are doing a couple Gregory/Tweek rps. I really like the idea of Gregory, Craig and Tweek altogether, I think they all have things to offer to each other. I will probably be the only shipper of this, but I'm allowed to be really self-indulgent sometimes. Anyway, this is vaguely based on how I got out of bed this morning. ;; Whoops.

 **Unsteady** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Climbing over two bodies in a frenzied panic while also trying desperately not to wake them never ended well. Tweek should have seen this coming from a mile away, especially when the sheet tangled around one foot, growing tighter as he tugged. It was the shriek of fear and frustration that started the process of waking in the other two men, but it was the thud of the tallest falling out of bed and collapsing on the floor that left them both shooting up after him.

A chorus of 'are you okay's filled the room, rushed checks and quick movements bringing both of Tweek's lovers into their roles for this particular attack.

Gregory took care to untangle the vice grip of the sheet from one skinny ankle, placing a kiss on the excessively clean expanse of pale skin. His hands were cold, as they were wont to do in Tweek's bedroom, gently pressing into the tight cords of muscle in the previously captured leg he held. A soft humming left him, something soothing, if not belying just how tired he was. Even still, no snark left him, just a tired smile tossed Tweek's way to show he wasn't upset.

Craig, meanwhile, had immediately dropped to his knees on the floor, tugging Tweek up by his firm hold on his cheeks. Looking into his eyes with his own sleepy coffee brown ones, he assessed the 'damage' before petting over the other's face, tugging him close all in one movement. The tallest blond needed a certain kind of comfort when he was panicking, and the way his indigo eyes were all over and nowhere all at once only told him that this was going to be another long night.

Once it was certain that Tweek wasn't hurt, just startled and a tad clumsy, it was agreed that the boys would all drag pillows, blankets and themselves downstairs for a movie marathon. Tired as they were, Gregory and Craig both knew that the best way to care for their twitchy lover was to help him focus on things that didn't scare him.

Sidelong glances were held longer than necessary as Tweek rocked on the balls of his feet before the movie shelf, taking in their options. In the end, it seemed to be a silent agreement that Tweek should pick the movies, considering he was the only one liable to stay awake long enough to get anywhere. Two sets of eyebrows rose, however, when the thinner of the three came back with a stack of Nightmare On Elm Street movies.

"I thought you wanted to relax, bean." Craig muttered, ruffling a hand through his dark hair and shaking his head, "This shit'll keep you awake even more."

"I think that's the point." Gregory pointed out, but before anymore verbiage could be exchanged, both he and Craig exchanging glares, Tweek pecked both of them on the cheek. Drawing them back into the moment, he offered a shaky smile.

"Robert Englund is such a good actor, though. Plus, these are so camp-campy. Eighties films, we probably saw sc-scarier shit in real life." The look on Tweek's face left no room for argument, and soon they were all tucked into the couch, and each other, with the first Nightmare playing for them. As expected, Craig nodded off somewhere in the first fifteen minutes, while Gregory absently pointed out the things that would have been fixed if they'd been made more recently. By the third movie, Tweek was the only one awake, sandwiched between his lover's bodies and decidedly less anxious.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Welp, there we go. ouo I finally finished something! I'm so proud of myself, I haven't been able to do that in weeks.


End file.
